


Stand By Me

by Emmaxolotl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on, Based on a oasis song, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oasis, Relationship(s), Stand by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaxolotl/pseuds/Emmaxolotl
Summary: Dean tries to make Cas understand that nobody knows how it's gonna be.Inspired by the Oasis' song Stand By Me.(English version)





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've got this idea in my head. That's one of my favorite song ever and it really means 'Destiel' to me.  
> I hope you'll like it !

"Stand by me."

Dean’s broken voice made Castiel shiver. Once more the hunter had been hurt badly in a fight he should have lost. He won only because of a well trained mind, but he owed his survival to the angel.

"I healed you Dean. There’s no need for you to keep me by your side" replied Castiel.

Yet, Dean took the angel’s hand, and the angel didn’t take it back. They waited here a long time, staring at each other, Dean laying on the dilapidated bed and Castiel standing before him, not knowing what to do in such a situation. After some long minutes Dean pulled him onto the bed, but Cas held back, letting Dean’s hand fall between them.

"I’m going to leave, now" said Cas as he turned back so he wouldn't see Dean’s eyes anymore, or the hurt look he gave him. However he just stood there. He felt like he forgot how to vanish like he used to do, and when he decided to head to the door his feet didn’t want to obey. He felt like is own body was betraying him.

"Cas…"

Castiel heard Dean getting up and felt his arms surrounding him. He couldn’t help but to lean against the Winchester’s chest.

"Stand by me." Dean was begging. He was begging for Cas, his angel, the one he had a special link with, to stay with him.

"Dean, I've already healed you, there’s nothing I can…"

"Sing me something new" said Dean as he made Cas turn so he can face him.

The angel didn’t understand why his heart was beating so hard, why he was shivering at Dean’s touches. He didn’t know. He never felt something like this before.

"Stand by me" asked Dean once more, leaning to press his forehead against Cas’.

"But… Dean…"

"Nobody knows the way it’s gonna be…" whispered Dean against Cas’ lips.

Cas wasn’t expecting the soft touch on his lips, neither Dean’s soft hands on his waist. He didn’t have a clue what to do. But it felt good. Having Dean this close to him. Being in his arms. He let Dean drag him on the bed and rested his head on his chest, cuddling against his human. He knew that as an angel such feelings wasn’t allowed, but he wanted to feel it as long as possible.

"Stand by me…" murmured Dean in Cas’ hair as he fell asleep.

"There is one thing I can never give you…" whispered sadly Cas once Dean had fell asleep.

It was time for him to go back to angel duty again.

He disappeared in silence, leaving the Winchester alone.

But at least now he knew how _it_ felt.


End file.
